


Please Forgive Me

by Everything_Fangirl



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other, smuttyish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Fangirl/pseuds/Everything_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock had been missing for a week. Lestrade and John get an anonymous tip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a week since John Watson had seen the mysterious Sherlock Holmes. He had disappeared the first night John moved back into the flat at 221B Baker Street. /Why?/ He questioned every night he and Lestrade went out searching. 

One night, John just couldn’t take it anymore. He stopped walking, leaned forward putting his hands on his knees and sighed.

“John? You alright, mate?” Lestrade turned and faced his friend with worried eyes.

“Why? Why would he do this to me? I mean… us? I mean… we just got him back, and now he’s gone again!” John’s eyes filled with tears but, Lestrade pretended not to notice.

He walked over to John and put his hand on his shoulder, “John, I promise, we will find him.” John could feel what little hope he had left, flare up again inside him.

The next day, Lestrade had texted John, telling him that the police received an anonymous tip saying where Sherlock could be. John then raced out of the flat to Scottland Yard to meet Lestrade.

“So, where is this place?” John just kept getting more and more anxious to see his best friend.

“John, “Lestrade’s voice was shaky and John could tell that he was nervous, “When we get there, I’m going to need for you to be prepared.”

John gave him a confused look. “What do you mean? Why? Where is he?”

Lestrade searched his phone and showed John a picture of an old building, a few blocks away from Baker Street. John knew it, he and Sherlock solved a case there not too long ago.

“No. No way, Greg! He can’t be there!” John could feel the tears burning the back of his eyes. /since when did I become so emotional over Sherlock?/ John was hurt. He had been betrayed.

“Let’s hope you’re right, John. For his sake, let’s hope you’re right.” Lestrade slid out of the car and walked toward the broken building. 

John reached behind him and patted his gun. He didn’t trust this place at all. You’d think, by looking at him, Sherlock would have picked a better place. It smelled how it looked, like rotten trash. Sherlock was anything but trash. /So why would he come here of all places?/ Sherlock always dressed nice. Always a button up shirt and black trousers. John smiled to himself. The last thing he saw Sherlock wear was that purple, silky shirt. Every time he wore it, it looked as if it was about to bust open. As if the buttons were barely holding on.

“You ready, John?” Lestrade’s voice brought him back to reality. 

“Uh, yeah, as ready as I’ll ever be.” Both John and Lestrade walked through the tall front doors.

/This is it./ John thought to himself. /This is where Sherlock is. This is where he goes to get high./ John felt the anger in him rise as they walked toward the staircase.

“AHH!” A scream following a gunshot broke John’s thoughts and he and Lestrade ran upstairs gripping their guns. When they reached the top, the shooter was gone and Sherlock laid alone, on the floor, gripping his side. John quickly moved to assess the damage done to his friend. He looked into the tear flooded eyes as Sherlock spoke:

“Oh, John! Please forgive me! John…” 

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere between Sherlock losing consciousness and him being carried out of the room on a stretcher, did John finally break. The feeling of losing his best friend, again, punched him in the stomach and he fell to his knees. /I can’t do this. I can’t lose him again./ John fell to the floor holding on to Sherlock’s navy blue scarf like it was the edge of a cliff that he, John, was slowly slipping off of.

“Come on, John. We will meet him at the hospital.” Greg Lestrade pulled John, who was still sobbing into the scarf, to his feet and guided him out the way they came into that dreadful place.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

John paced the floor in the waiting area of the hospital as Lestrade spoke to Sherlock’s doctor.

“What did he say?” John’s eyes were still bloodshot and puffy from how much he’d been crying.

“He is stable, he’s going to be fine.” Lestrade gave him a reassuring smile,

“When can i.. I mean.. we.. see him?” John felt the small flame of hope rise in him again.

“Now if you want but, I am gonna head home. It’s been a very long day. Tell him hello for me when he wakes up.” Lestrade waved as he left. He knew John wanted to have Sherlock all to himself tonight.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

“He’s asleep but, you can go on in.” The nurse said as she walked to open the door, “Just call if you need anything.”

“Thank you.” John nodded and entered the room.

When John saw Sherlock, the first thing he noticed was how pale he was. Sherlock had always had porcelain white skin but, it seemed to have lost the shine it once had.   
Sherlock's breaths we’re shallow and slow and all John did for about five minutes or until he woke up was watch his chest rise and fall. 

“John…” Sherlock softly spoke his name. “John.. I am so sorry…. Oh, John…. Please forgive me…”

“I’m right here, Sherlock, “John was confused. “What it is Sherlock? What do you want me to forgive you for?”

Sherlock opened his eyes and leaned his head closer to John, who was now petting his dark, black, curly hair, and had tears in his eyes.”I broke a promise we made. I lied to you John… Please forgive me…”

“What did you lie about Mr. Holmes?” John started to feel the anger that he felt when we first walked into that broken building.

“John… I.. I am too embarrassed to say.. Please.. Just take my chart.. It’s on there… but, don’t read it out loud…” Sherlock was pointing at the end of his hospital bed at a clip board that had all of Sherlock’s papers in it. 

John reached for the papers and realized before he started reading it, that Sherlock was in a drug house. Of course his first paper work and test would be, the drug test. The results were right in front of John. 

The results of Sherlock’s drug test, came back positive.

Sherlock Holmes has been using drugs again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would really love to hear feedback from you guys.. like, if there is ANYTHING that I can do better like at all, please let me now. My feelings will not be hurt. I would love for someone to give me constructive criticism right now! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock keeps apologizing but this time, John knows why...

John felt anger rush through his body and up to his face. Before he said anything, Sherlock was apologizing again, but this time, John knew why.

“John, I am so sorry. Please forgive me, John. Please. I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry.” John looked up at Sherlock who had tears in his eyes.

“Sherlock, I am angry. I am disappointed. I am-

“I know, John. Please forg-

“Shut-up and let me speak!” John was pointing an angry finger at his injured friend. He felt the heat of tears filling his own eyes as he spoke, “I am angry. I am disappointed. I am shocked, but overall, I am relieved. I am so relieved. I am grateful that I can stand here and tell you that I am angry. You are the best and the brightest man I’ve ever known even if you are an idiot sometimes. When I saw you laying there on the ground with your blood pooling around you, I thought I had lost you forever. I thought I had lost you before I got the chance to tell you…” John stopped. What was he suppose to say? He can’t do this. Not here. Not now.

“Tell me what, John?” Sherlock searched John’s face and knew that he wasn’t going to hear what John had to say. Not tonight, anyway. 

“I’m just glad you’re still with us, Sherlock. I’m just really glad.” John wiped the sweat from his hands off onto his jeans. He walked over to the chair beside Sherlock’s bed and sat down.

“John, you don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to.” Sherlock could tell that John was tired.

“I’m not going anywhere, Sherlock. I’m not letting you out of my sight again. Not for a long while.” John smiled mischievously at Sherlock.

“What about when we go to bed at home, John? Are you going to sleep with me?” Sherlock looked down at his lap, silently hoping for a good answer.

John blushed, “If that’s what it takes to keep you from leaving again, then yes. I’d do anything.” John looked up and saw Sherlock staring at him with curiosity filling his eyes.

That was the answer that Sherlock was hoping for, but not expecting at all.

“What is it, Sherlock?” John was mad now, but not at Sherlock. He was mad at himself. He had said probably the most stupid thing just now. Really? /If that’s what it takes./ Sherlock can deduce anything and everything and of course he knew how John felt before John even knew. Especially after he had said that. 

“John, I promise. I’m not going anywhere ever again. He kept staring into John’s eyes, not blinking once, afraid to miss any emotion that crossed John’s detail face.

“Sherlock… Um… I, um… I-

“It’s okay, John.” Sherlock put his surprisingly warm hand on John’s cheek, expecting him to pull away, but instead he leaned into the touch. Sherlock tugged John forward by his hand, getting the shorter man to lie next to him on the small hospital bed.

“I know, Sherlock.” They had laid there for what seemed to be an hour before falling asleep, with John’s head lying on Sherlock’s chest.  
The men woke up when they heard a gasp coming from the door way, opening their eyes long enough to watch Molly run down the hospital hallway.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John faces his feelings for Sherlock  
> Sherlock finally notices <3

“Molly, wait!” John tried to chase after her but by the time he was in the hallway, Molly Hooper was already gone.

“John, what’s wrong? What was that about?” Sherlock was trying to get out of the bed to follow John.

“Ugh, nothing Sherlock, just, Molly saw me lying next to you and took off running down the hall and out the door just now… What are you doing? Lay back down! You’ll rip your IV out!” As John hurried to help his injured friend, a nurse walked into the room, carrying Sherlock’s release papers.

“What in the world is going on in here!?” The small woman giggled. 

Of course she giggled… John was practically on top of Sherlock, trying to get him into his hospital bed.

“Oh, for Christ’s sake!” John’s face was burning red and Sherlock was hiding a grin, “Can he go home now? We have to find our friend…”

“Yes, Yes, here you go, I need you to sign here, Mr. Holmes.” The nurse smiled at Sherlock who, surprisingly, agreed with her and took the pen and clipboard. “Thank you, Mr. Holmes. Have a nice day.”

Sherlock looked at john as soon as the nurse left, “Um, John… Where are my clothes?”

“I brought an extra pair before we left… Lestrade made sure I got you something…” John went to his bag that sat on the chair beside the bed. He leaned over it and pulled out long, black trousers and a silky purple shirt. “Here you go.”

“Thank you, John.” Sherlock got up and went to the bathroom to change.

While Sherlock was getting dressed, John sat on the bed and thought to himself, /I can’t believe this…/ John had been denying his feelings for Sherlock for quite a while.   
Everyone knew though. Everyone knew that John was in love with that bloody detective. He leaned over and put his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes. 

“What’s wrong, John?” John looked up to see what had to be the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Sherlock standing like nothing had ever hit him. That purple shirt of his, barely hanging on, made the blue in his eyes shine brighter.

“Uh, nothing, um, let’s go, shall we?” John cleared his throat and stood and left the hospital room with his mad, gorgeous detective beside him.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

The cab ride home was silent. John had gotten a text from Lestrade saying that Molly was fine. She just didn’t know what to think of what she saw… John didn’t know whether to be embarrassed or not… Now, everyone will be talking about him and Sherlock… being together… although… that idea doesn’t sound too bad…

They arrived at 221B Baker street and of course, Sherlock leapt out of the cab and ran upstairs, leaving John to pay the cabbie. When john reached their flat he walked inside and was instantly pushed back against the door. Hard.

“What the He-

“John… I need you to be honest with me… Got it?” Sherlock was really close to him. “John?”

“Uh, yes, um, I will. I will be honest with you, Sherlock, I promise.” John couldn’t keep eye contact.

“You were crying before I fell unconscious at the drug house…. Why?” Sherlock studied John, waiting for any emotion to cross his face.

“I, um, i… I thought, um, I thought I was going to lose you again.” John couldn’t help but stutter. It was strange but having Sherlock this close to him, taking charge, made it hard for poor John to form a simple sentence.

“Okay… What did you mean when you said you’d do anything to keep me from leaving again..?” Maybe it was just him, but Sherlock seemed to have moved closer to John.

John looked into the blue/green eyes of his brilliantly dull detective, “I meant, I’d do absolutely anything and everything, to keep you here, with me.” 

Sherlock’s eyes were right in front of John’s, “Prove it, “ His voice seemed to have dropped an octave when he spoke.

John reached and wrapped his hands around the tall detectives waist and pulled him closer, to close the inch of space that was left between them. John ran one hand up Sherlock’s muscular back until he reached his black curls and pulled him into a powerful kiss. When they finally let go of each other they were both panting with their foreheads touching.

“That good enough for you?” John laughed breathlessly 

Sherlock looked down and smirked at John, “I’m not sure yet. I think I need a little more proof.”

“Oh yeah?” John giggled as he switched positions with Sherlock. 

Tonight is going to be a long, long night.

-The End-


End file.
